Ricky Martin
Biografia Enrique José Martín Morales, conocido como Ricky Martin, (n.San Juan, Puerto Rico,24 de diciembre de1971) es un cantante,compositor y actorpuertorriqueño. Inició su carrera musical a mediados de la década de 1980, como vocalista de un grupo infantil llamadoMenudo. A partir de 1991 se estableció como solista. Ha lanzado nueve álbumes de estudio, tres recopilaciones y más de cincuenta sencillos en español e inglés. Ha vendido más de 60 millones de álbumes como solista.1 Su álbum más vendido es el que lanzó en 1999, titulado Ricky Martin. A lo largo de su carrera ha recibido premios como el Grammy, elGrammy Latino, elBillboard o el MTV. Martin llegó a la fama en 1984 formando parte de la banda musical Menudo y a partir de 1991 se estableció como solista. Ha lanzado nueve álbumes de estudio, tres recopilaciones y más de cincuenta sencillos tanto en español como en inglés. Ha vendido más de 60 millones de álbumes como solista y su álbum más vendido es el que lanzó en 1999, titulado Ricky Martin. ''Aparecera en Glee en el episodio titulado The Spanish Teacher. Vida y carrera 1971-1989: Infancia y comienzos artísticos Inició su carrera artística a muy temprana edad como modelo infantil y en coros y obras de teatro escolares. Entre otras cosas, hizo la publicidad de Carnation, una marca de leche infantil, cuando tenía ocho meses de edad. La fama le llegó cuando entró a formar parte del grupo infantil Menudo, en 1984, reemplazando a Ricky Meléndez. Después de cinco años de trabajo, giras, ensayos y grabaciones, Ricky Martin abandonó el grupo para establecerse en Nueva York y, posteriormente, en México, donde empezó su carrera teatral: "Los tenis rojos", y "Mamá ama el rock". Aunque habia debutado como actor en 1986 junto con el grupo Menudo en Argentina en la telenovela juvenil ''Por siempre amigos''compartiendo elenco con actores juveniles locales. La novela fue vista en gran parte de Latinoamerica.2 1991-1994: ''Ricky Martin, Me amarás y General Hospital En 1991, Martin participó en la telenovela mexicana Alcanzar una estrella II (secuela de Alcanzar una estrella, de 1990), donde asumió el rol de Pablo; esta producción fue el debut del cantante en un programa televisivo. La producción fue nominada como «Mejor telenovela» en los Premios TVyNovelas de 1991. Junto a sus compañeros de reparto (Sasha Sökol, Angélica Rivera, Erick Rubin,Bibi Gaytán, Pedro Fernández y Marisa De Lille), Martin lanzó dos álbumes de estudio: Muñecos de papel y Alcanzar una estrella II, los cuales cosecharon gran éxito de ventas en países como México yPerú. A raíz de esto, se realizó una una adaptación cinematográfica del programa, una película titulada Más que alcanzar una estrella, donde Martin ingresó a la industria del cine. Poco después, Martin lanzó su primer álbum de estudio como solista, titulado Ricky Martin (1991), el cual fue producido por Mariano Pérez y publicado por el sello Sony Music Entertainment. De este álbum se desprendieron los sencillos «Fuego contra fuego», «El amor de mi vida», «Vuelo» «Dime que me quieres», «Susana», «Juego de ajedrez» y «Ser feliz». Tras su estreno, el álbum alcanzó la posición 5 en el''Billboard Latin Pop Albums'' en 1992. Inclusive, en su primer mes de ventas se comercializaron 500 000 copias del disco. En mayo de 1993, el cantante lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado Me amarás. En este disco, bajo el mismo sello discográfico, la producción estuvo a cargo de Juan Carlos Calderón, quien además compuso ocho de las diez canciones que lo conformaron. Para promocionar el álbum se eligieron cuatro sencillos: «Me amarás», «Que día es hoy», «Entre el amor y los halagos» y «No me pidas más». Para promocionar sus álbumes se embarcó en dos giras: Ricky Martin Tor y Me amarás Tour, con las que logró presentarse en numerosos países de Latinoamérica. En 1994, se trasladó a Los Ángeles (California) para aunarse al elenco del serial televisivo estadounidense General Hospital, donde asumió el rol de Miguel Morez, comenzando a participar en episodios del mismo en ese año. Su paso en el programa se extendió hasta el año siguiente. 1995-1998: A medio vivir, debut en Broadway, Vuelve e internacionalización En 1995, en plena transmisión de los últimos episodios de la serie General Hospital en los que participó, Martin publicó su tercer álbum de estudio, el cual se tituló''A medio vivir. Este trabajo fue el primero de su exitosa asociación con K. C. Porter, quien había creado una exitosa productora en Los Ángeles dedicada al ''crossover de artistas latinos como Ana Gabriel, Luis Miguel o Selena hacia el mercado estadounidense. En septiembre de ese año, debutó el primer sencillo promocional de A medio vivir, la canción titulada «Te extraño, te olvido, te amo», a la que siguieron «María», «A medio vivir», «Fuego de noche, nieve de día» y «Volverás», entre otros. Debe añadirse que en este álbum el intérprete se orientó más al género pop latino. En cuanto a recepción comercial, A medio vivir logró muy pronto certificarse como Disco de Platino en Argentina, Francia y España, y como Disco de Oro en Estados Unidos y Finlandia y vendió en todo el mundo más de 3 000 000 de unidades. Figuró en dos listados de Billboard: Top Latin Albums y Latin Pop Albums posicionándose en los puestos 13 y 10, respectivamente. Con A medio vivir, Martin se presentó en varios países a nivel mundial. Por otra parte, el álbum recibió críticas mayormente positivas. En 1996, Martin participó junto con otros cantantes famosos en la grabación de la canción «Puedes llegar», incluída en el disco losJuegos Olímpicos de Atlanta 1996. Cabe añadirse que también colaboró con el canadiense Paul Anka en la grabación de la canción «Diana», para el disco de este último, titulado Amigos. En ese mismo año incursionó en teatro con la en la producción musical en inglés de''Les Misérables'' (Los miserables), siendo este su debut en los escenarios de Broadway, donde hizo uno de los papeles principales. Su interpretación recibió críticas mayormente positivas. Al año siguiente, tras concluir su trabajo en Broadway, volvió al cine con la película de animación Hércules de Disney, donde le puso la voz al protagonista del mismo nombre en su versión en español. Asimismo, grabó la canción «No importa la distancia» , versión en español de «Go the Distance» para la banda sonora del filme. En febrero de 1998 Martin presentó su cuarto trabajo, Vuelve, del que hasta la fecha ha vendido más de seis millones de copias en todo el mundo, y donde se incluye el popular tema La copa de la vida, canción oficial del campeonato mundial de fútbol Francia 1998. A partir del lanzamiento de su disco Vuelve Martin se consagró y, para el año 1998, Ricky Martin fue el encargado de cerrar el Festival Presidente de la Música Latina en República Dominicana. Más de mil millones de espectadores de 187 países alrededor del mundo pudieron contemplar interpretación que hizo el artista de esta canción en la entrega de los Premios Grammy en 1999. "Vuelve" ganó el Grammy a la mejor interpretación de música popular latina. Y desde ese momento Ricky Martin adquirió nombre y presencia reconocibles en todo el mundo. 1999-2002: Ricky Martin, Sound Loaded, La historia''y ''The Best of Ricky Martin Después del éxito obtenido, en mayo de 1999 Martin lanzó al mercado un nuevo álbum, Ricky Martin, producido por Robi Draco Rosa,Desmond Child, y Emilio Estefan Jr, entre otros. Con temas en inglés y castellano, debutó como número uno en la lista de 200 álbumes de la revista Billboard, con la mayor cifra de ventas en la primera semana (660.000 copias), marcando su nueva condición de superestrella de la música latina. Hasta la fecha, Ricky Martin ha vendido más de 55.000.000 de discos a nivel mundial.3 Sus giras lo han llevado a Australia, Japón, Asia,Europa, Estados Unidos, entre muchos otros. En 2000 Ricky presentó una esperada producción, Sound Loaded. Incluye también temas en inglés y castellano, realizados por Robi Rosa, Jon Secada, Pau Donés, y Desmond Child. En febrero de 2001, Martin publicó la recopilación La historia, que instantáneamente se convirtió en un éxito de ventas, posicionándose en el top 40 de diversos países, como España, Italia, Suiza, Argentinay Japón. En Estados Unidos ocupó el primer puesto de la listas de álbumes en español más vendidos, US Billboard Top Latin Albums''y''US Billboard Latin Pop Albums y fue certificado cuatro veces disco de platino por parte de la Recording Industry Association of America. Fuera de Estados Unidos, esta recopilación fue certificada disco de platino por la Cámara Argentina de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas y la International Federation of the Phonographic Industry. Más tarde lanzó un segundo álbum recopilatorio, sólo en Eurasia yOceanía, con el nombre de The Best of Ricky Martin. Tuvo un moderado éxito comercial en los países que fue publicado, vendiendo más de un millón de copias y siendo certificado disco de platino enAustralia y disco de oro en el Reino Unido y en Finlandia. 2003-2006: Almas del silencio y Life En 2003, Marin publicó su séptimo álbum de estudio, Almas del silencio, el cual fue producido porTommy Torres, Emilio Estefan, Luis Fernando Ochoa, Juan Vicente Zambrano, George Noriega yEstéfano. Se trató de su primer álbum en español desde el lanzamiento de Vuelve en 1998. El intérprete comentó: «Realmente necesitaba volver a encontrarme con mis comienzos. Tuve la necesidad de buscar en mi interior aquellos sentimientos y emociones que, debido a la adrenalina y la euforia que viví durante un par de años, probablemente fueron saboteados.» Alcanzó el top 10 de las listas enFinlandia, Italia, Noruega, Portugal, España y Suecia, el álbum debutó en el número 12 en el Billboard 200 y vendió más de 260 000 copias en todo el mundo. De aquí tres sencillos que alcanzaron el número uno del Hot Latin Songs: «Tal Vez», «Jaleo» y «Y todo queda en nada»; además de dos sencillos que se colocaron dentro de las primeras cinco posiciones de la misma lista: «Asignatura Pendiente» y «Juramento». Almas del silencio fue certificado cuatro veces con disco de platino por la Recording Industry Association of America. Asimismo, en la ceremonia de 2004 de los Grammy Latinos, el disco obtuvo una nominación en la categoría de «Mejor álbum pop vocal masculino.» En 2005, el cantante publicó su octavo álbum de estudio, titulado Life, el tercero destinado el mercado angloparlante, pues la mayoría de sus canciones son en inglés. En él destacan Billy Mann, George Noriega,Daniel Lopez, Luny Tunes, Randy Cantor, Robbie Campos, Scott Storch, Sean Garrett, The Matrix y Will.I.Am en la producción. Debe añadirse que este material cuenta con la fusión de varios géneros, entre ellos el pop, pop rock, dance, pop latino, worldbeat y world music. Seis de las canciones fueron coescritas por Martin. De este material se desprendieron los sencillos «I Don't Care», «Drop It on Me» y «It's Alright». Con el propósito de promocionar Life, el cantante se embarcó en una gira denominada Una noche con Ricky Martin (One Night Only with Ricky Martin en países de habla anglosajona), con la visitó ciudades en Europa, América y Asia, vendiéndose todas las entradas, y siendo patrocinados en Latinoamérica por una campaña de televisión de una institución de crédito mundial. 2006-2009: MTV Unplugged, gira Blanco y negro y 17 En agosto de 2006, se dio a conocer que el siguiente disco de Martin, MTV Unplugged, sería de tipo acústico, producido por la disquera Sony BMG Norte y patrocinado por la cadena de televisión estadounidense MTV, y saldría a la venta en noviembre del mismo año. Cabe añadirse que en ese mismo mes colaboró con Miguel Bosé en la grabación de la canción «Bambú», incluída en el álbum de éste último, titulado Papito. Poco después, en septiembre debutó el primer sencillo promocional de MTV Unplugged, la canción titulada «Tu recuerdo», que cantó a dúo con La Mari (vocalista del grupo Chambao), a la que le siguieron «Pégate», «Gracias por pensar en mi» y «Con tu nombre». El disco se caracteriza por haber sido grabado en el Bank United Center de la Universidad de Miami a mediados de año, sin cambios de vestuario. El álbum recibió reseñas mayormente positivas y fue galardonado con dos premios Grammy Latinos. Al año siguiente, en 2007, Martin participó como figura destacada en elFestival Internacional de la Canción de Viña del Mar, donde fue galardonado con los premios Antorcha de Plata, Antorcha de Oro y doble Gaviota de Plata. Con la finalidad de promocionar MTV Unplugged, el cantante se embarcó en el Black and White Tour, su séptima gira, que comenzó en febrero de ese año. El tour visitó ciudades en América y Europa, y fue una de las giras más taquilleras del año, ganando 13 millones de dólares en 78 espectáculos. En septiembre de ese año, Martin grabó junto al italiano Eros Ramazzotti las versiones en español e italiano de la canción «No estamos solos», incluída en el álbum de éste último, llamado e². Poco después su nombre fue incluido en el Paseo de la fama de Hollywood. En noviembre publicó su segundo álbum en directo, titulado Ricky Martin Live: Black & White Tour. El primer sencillo promocional del álbum fue «Somos la semilla», y cuenta con un total de once canciones. Tras su estreno, Ricky Martin Live: Black & White Tour''alcanzó el puesto número 12 de la lista ''Top Latin Albums y logró certificarse como Disco de Oro en Argentina, España y México. En 2008, apareció en el mercado el tercer álbum recopilatorio del cantante, titulado 17. El disco contuvo diecisiete de sus canciones más exitosas y fue creado como un homenaje a sus diecisiete años de carrera como solista. Logró posicionarse en el top 10 de las listas de Argentina, México, España y Grecia. En el mismo año, se declaró el 31 de agosto como el Día de Ricky Martin en Puerto Rico, como prueba de su creciente popularidad. En agosto de ese año, nacieron sus hijos Valentino y Matteo Morales, los cuales fueron concebidos a través de inseminación artificial y posteriormente implantados en unvientre de alquiler. 2010-presente: Yo, Música + Alma + Sexo y otros proyectos En casi dos décadas de trayectoria, Martin ha recibido múltiples premios. Entre ellos se destaca el prestigioso galardón Personalidad de 2006, otorgado por la Academia de Ciencias de las Grabaciones —organización encargada de los Grammy Latinos— por su excelencia artística y labor filantrópica. Otros premios incluyen: Grammy y Grammy Latino, MTV Asia Awards, MTV European Music Award, World Music Award, American Music Award, Premio Lo Nuestro, Latin Billboard Award, Premios Alma y Blockbuster Awards, entre otros. Martin fue nombrado como uno de los veinticinco hombres más bellos del mundo por People Magazine y People en Español, en 2000, 2006 y 2007. El 2 de noviembre de 2010 Ricky Martin lanzó su autobiografía. "Yo" salió a la venta siete meses después de que el cantante puertorriqueño hiciera pública su homosexualidad y coincidiendo con el estreno de una nueva canción.4 En junio de 2011 viaja a Argentina para grabar su tercer videoclip Frío junto a la modelo Paula Chaves5 Labor social y humanitaria Ricky Martin fue nombrado Persona del Año 2006 por la Academia Latina de grabación. Según el anuncio citado por el propio organismo, el cantante fue elegido por ser un consagrado artista, un apasionado humanitario y una figura mundial del espectáculo.[cita requerida] La ceremonia se llevó a cabo el día 1 de noviembre, en una cena en elHotel Sheraton & Towers, en Nueva York. Martin recibió un homenaje donde artistas como Juanes, Sin Bandera y Miguel Bosé, entre otros, cantaron temas suyos. En la entrega de los Grammys Latinos, Ricky Martin recibió el premio como "Hombre del Año", de manos del cantante español Miguel Bosé. Embajador de la Unicef, Ricky Martin fundó la Ricky Martin Foundation en 2002, y creó el proyecto People For Children para luchar contra el tráfico y la explotación sexual infantil. A raíz de esto participó en varios conciertos benéficos, incluyendo el Pavarotti & Friends, en 1999 y 2003. Ha recibido también el Leadership In The Arts Award, el''Billboard's Spirit of Hope Award, el ''Alma Award, el Vanguard Award, y el International Humanitarian Award, por el International Center for Missing and Exploited Children. En septiembre de 2002 recibió el Hispanic Heritage Award, por su labor humanitaria junto a Sabera Foundation para rescatar a tres niñas huérfanas de las calles de Calcuta. En 2002 grabó para la Fundación Sabera, y su disco Voices Of Hope, la canción Amarey A Mangalie. En febrero de 2004, Martin recibió un Lifetime Achievement Award en los Premios Lo Nuestro, en Miami. Vida personal El 29 de marzo de 2010 Ricky Martin hizo pública su homosexualidada través de Twitter, enlazando a una masiva reproducida en su página web oficial.6 7 Además, Ricky Martin tiene dos hijos gemelos, Valentino y Matteo, los cuales fueron concebidos a través de inseminación artificial y posteriormente implantados en un vientre de alquiler.8 Desde que hizo pública su homosexualidad, Martin ha recibido ataques por parte de la iglesia; el cardenal puertorriqueño Luis Aponte Martínez ha pedido al cantante que promueva los "valores tradicionales y no sólo el sexo".9 El 4 de noviembre de 2011, el gobierno de España, presidido por José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, le concede la nacionalidad española, en base a que tiene familiares españoles y un domicilio en Madrid. Según reconoció el cantante, con la ciudadanía pretende casarse en España para reconocer el trabajo del gobierno de Zapatero en defensa de los derechos de los homosexuales.10 Discografía Artículo principal: Anexo:Discografía de Ricky Martin. Giras de conciertos *''Ricky Martin Tour'' (1992) *''Me Amaras Tour'' (1993–1994) *''A Medio Vivir Tour'' (1995–1997) *''Vuelve World Tour'' (1998) *''Livin' la Vida Loca World Tour'' (1999–2000) *''Una Noche Con Ricky Martin World Tour'' (2005–2006) *''Black & White Tour'' (2007) *''Música + Alma + Sexo World Tour'' (2011) Apariciones en televisión *''Phua Chu Kang Pte Ltd'' (2003) – él mismo *''Mas que Alcanzar una Estrella'' (1992) - Enrique *''General Hospital'' (1996) (television series) – Miguel Morez *''Les Miserables'' (1994) (en Broadway) – Marius *''Alcanzar una estrella'' (1991) (television series) *''Por siempre amigos'' (en 1987 con Menudo) Argentina *''El show de las estrellas'' (en 1984 con Menudo y como solista 1992-1995)- Jorge Barón Televisión Colombia *''Sos mi vida'' (2006) *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' (2011)-él mismo *''Susana Giménez'' (2011) el mismo *''Glee'' (2012)-David Martínez Teatro *''Les Misérables'' (1996), Broadway – Marius *''Evita, (2012), Broadway – scheduled Canciones de telenovelas *Catalina y Sebastian - Bella'' *''Sin ti - Vuelve'' *''El fantasma de Elena - Tu y Yo'' *''Maria - Maria'' *''Salsa e Merengue - Salsa y Merengue (Maria)'' Curiosidades *El y Lea Michele ya han sido co-estrellas. En 1996, ambos participaron en la producción de Broadway de Les Miserables, Lea como la Joven Cossette y él como Marius. Galeria de Imagenes Ricky-Martin2011.jpg Ricky Martin ficha personal.jpg Ricky martin 2006.jpg Ricky martin pensativo.jpg Riii.jpg Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores LGBT Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas